He Watched
by YokaiHeart
Summary: One-Shot. Sesshomaru watches.


A/N: So this is my attempt to redeem myself. I had previously written and published a story that I was not proud of. I kept it on for a few hours before I actually went back and re-read it. My first reaction was what in the hell was I thinking. I took it off immediately but hopefully it didn't give me too bad of an impression while it lasted. I will admit that I am not a great writer, but I do think I am better than that story reflected. I only started writing stories a few weeks ago and thought this website would help me be a better writer.

Anyways! I hope you enjoy this piece. Please R&R if you don't mind. We writers gotta learn somehow :)

WARNING: Many character deaths.

* * *

><p><span>He Watched<span>

.

He watched his brother's pack as they grew old.

He watched as the hanyou grieved each of them in turn.

His brother nearly went mad at the loss of his mate.

.

_I told you they would die too soon…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as his ever loyal servant passed on.

He watched as Tenseiga refused to bring the imp back.

He buried him near the river where they first met.

.

_Rest well in the next life, my friend…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as his young human ward aged as all humans must.

He watched as she took her last breath and smiled tearfully and asked him to remember him.

He did not cry tears for her, though his heart had hurt painfully.

.

_You said you would stay with me forever…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as the humans became more and more greedy.

He watched as they developed new machines and destroyed the forests of the land.

He tried to fight back, but even he could not hold out against their guns and missiles.

He drew himself deeper and deeper into the shrinking forests.

.

_Goodbye, my land, my home…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as their strange cities expanded and their numbers grew.

He watched as they poisoned the once pure air and water with smog and oil and wastes.

It was getting harder to breathe.

.

_Please stop…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as his brother's heart beat one last time.

The last word from his lips had been that of his mate's from so long ago.

He watched as Tessaiga cried its anguish and become a lifeless piece of metal.

He buried them where the sacred tree once stood.

.

_Don't leave me, brother…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as the rest of demon kind slowly faded away.

He watched as they, too, hid themselves away and dreamed of days long gone.

They would become nothing but fairy tales and children's nightmares.

He closed his lightly wrinkled eyes.

He was tired.

.

_When will this eternity end…_

_.  
><em>

He watched his mother die after hundreds of centuries of living.

He watched as his mother gave him her most precious stone with shaking, withered old hands.

For the first time, he allowed himself to cry.

He was truly alone now.

And so very tired.

.

_Someone, anyone, please…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as the land grew barren.

He watched as life slowly came to a stop.

The earth could only take so much.

.

_Oh please, let me die…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as his vision faded.

He watched his skin turned paper thin and fragile.

His eyes were dulled with too many years gone by.

His chest hurt with each breath he took.

Hundreds of thousands of years weighed heavily on his hunched and aching shoulders.

.

_It's so cold…_

_.  
><em>

He watched as the light surrounded him.

He watched as the light dimmed and he stood in a forest from his long forgotten memories.

He watched as a once great demon lord appeared before him and welcomed him with shining golden eyes, his mother stood next to him, a small green imp rested beside them.

He watched as a half-breed brother called him bastard with a smile, the members of his pack surrounded him.

He watched as a small human girl in an orange and white checkered kimono ran up to him with a smile. She giggled the girlish laugh of hers. _See, Lord Sesshomaru? I told you we'd be together forever!_

He smiled and walked towards the others, his body young again, the girl trailing behind him like so long ago.

.

_I am alone no more._

_._

* * *

><p>AN: The ending wasn't my favorite, but I didn't want to end it with everyone dying. I thought I'd add a bit of the afterlife into. You think this was a good way to go or should I have made it a bit more angsty? Your thoughts are appreciated :)


End file.
